fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 October 2015
09:31 Spaghetsis ffs. 09:31 There you are. 09:33 No 09:33 Spaghetsis left again... 09:38 ^ no love 09:44 No 10:01 this should be an emote 10:01 https://gyazo.com/5b09e6a7e34b99be941628a24073e31c 10:17 IT'S MEH BIRTHDAY 10:18 Don't care. 10:19 :O 10:20 Happy Bday SPringy!! 10:20 Hi Jedha!! *hugs him* 10:21 Hrm. 10:21 * Jedha,The Savior of the demons hugs back 10:21 Birthday is very very near 10:21 No classses yee 10:21 Steam is turning into an asshole today. 10:21 Advanced bday bruh 10:21 And I also got 4 point from DA. 10:22 Wait what day and date is today? 10:22 October 19th, 2015. 10:22 Oh...... 10:22 I thought it's Sunday todsy 10:22 >todasy 10:22 *today 10:23 I wish. 10:23 Lol. 10:23 username 666 so scary 10:23 Just moderating another chat 10:23 That means my birthday is ******** 10:23 I love my job there 10:23 ... 10:23 Pink what chat? 10:23 PvZ chat 10:23 BFP is making a TRTF World. 10:23 Stop milking your shit. 10:23 Got promoted a few weeks ago 10:24 Bleh. 10:24 I CAN MAKE A RANT ABOUT THAT! 10:24 Oh I've heard of that 10:24 Me memories is getting blurry lately 10:26 What is wrong Jedha? 10:26 Oh nothing nothing 10:26 im watching a scary video about youtube 10:26 Whenever I wake up I forgot most of the things I do yesterday 10:26 username:666 10:26 Memories are just fading reminders of times long since gone. 10:26 i cant post video link because of gore 10:26 Oh shoot 10:26 Not that gory YT channel! 10:27 Oh come on... It's not scary. 10:27 It was too nightmare fuel too me 10:27 Did someone say gory?! 10:27 The first time I saw it 10:27 how do you know that 10:27 Pink please... 10:27 Nightmare fuel for you is WHO WAS PHONE!? 10:27 Can I please see it? 10:27 Creepy please 10:28 its a youtube related creeptpasta 10:28 Jedha 10:28 pm 10:28 Which is a trollpasta :T 10:28 What? 10:28 pm if you dare to stand gore 10:28 Which means it sucks. 10:28 That YT channel is not in CPW anymore? 10:28 Cuz lacks quality standards 10:28 Well I kinda 10:28 ? 10:28 I don't think it was on the CPW in the first place. 10:28 Have a little liking for gore 10:28 Possibly it was moved to the SPW 10:29 Test 10:30 Crepeh 10:30 its on cpw 10:30 Guess wot 10:31 its not 10:31 username 666 is still on the CPW 10:31 The video isn't that scary 10:32 Wot 10:32 Chicken Bott. 10:32 Oh good 10:32 I am going to make a petition to move it to SPW. 10:32 It's just click click click 10:32 The CSS design for tabbers that I did seemed finer than yesterday 10:32 Nu 10:32 Just like they moved JtK to SPW 10:32 QnPnklna 10:32 Dats wot 10:32 Bleh. 10:32 Huh? 10:33 i visited spinpasta wiki 10:33 the board of pandora was too creepy 10:33 You're easily scared, aren't you? Just like Pink... 10:34 Not really too scared 10:34 It only gives a shivering feeling] 10:34 Sure it does... 10:34 but not the type that would make me scream so loud that my Mom could hear 10:34 Heck I try not to let her know what CPW stuff I see in the internet 10:34 cuz sneaky 10:34 You get the shivers from stuff that are laughable Pink. 10:35 I wonder what would happen if you witnessed true horror. 10:35 actually Username:666 is real pink 10:35 @Edd Yeah 10:35 one sentence of the page said 10:35 She thought Hide and Seek was creepy :\ 10:35 It is a creep song 10:35 the page of that pasta on CPW said 10:36 noh its not 10:36 It's not creepy. 10:36 NEVER GO NOR REFRESH USERNAME:666. ONCE YOU HAVE FINISHED, IT WILL NEVER STOP. IT WON'T COME OUT. 10:36 I find it soothing. 10:36 I rave to it 10:36 x3 10:36 It's like a lullaby. 10:36 Hide and Seek? 10:36 I dunno that 10:36 Dont refresh username 666 10:36 Pink 10:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk 10:36 Here. 10:36 You showed it to me YOURSELF 10:37 You mean Kagome Kagome? 10:38 Because I do not knpw the Hide and Seek thing 10:38 You might have been mistaken 10:38 Back. 10:39 Here's some lyrics 10:39 Ding Dong i know you can hear me open up the door 10:39 I only want to play a little 10:39 I just linked the Hide and Seek song... 10:39 Oh 10:40 Mustn't have seen it 10:40 How you managed to miss it is beyond me. 10:40 Busy 10:40 I am busy and I still notice things... 10:42 Now my whole body hurts... God damnit fucking mondays. 10:42 Oh nice http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=537728500 10:45 Gtg now 10:45 Bye 10:45 Bye 10:45 I am bored. 10:46 Imma rp 10:46 But first 10:46 avatar change!!! 10:47 Hi 10:47 Hi Scary! 10:45 Bye 10:45 Bye 10:45 I am bored. 10:46 Imma rp 10:46 But first 10:46 avatar change!!! 10:47 Hi 10:47 Hi Scary! 10:50 :3 10:50 o/ 10:51 Back 10:52 Hm. 10:53 Arabelle: *hides her wings quickly when the queen arrived* 10:55 Hello, Your Majesty! 10:56 Pinkalina: Why hello Arabelle. What have you been up to? 10:57 // I feel like joining but I don't know if I am allowed to do so :T 10:58 //Oh.. 10:58 Arabelle: Nothing much Your Majesty. I was just tidying up around. 10:58 Pinkalina: I see. OH, would you do me a favor? 10:59 // And I just made a new character .3. 11:00 //Named? 11:01 // Aurel, The Keeper of Fate. He uses tarot cards and trinkets tied to fate. Not much of a combat character. 11:01 // I have a picture for him too if you're interested. 11:01 //Sure! 11:02 http://i.imgur.com/grljFj5.png 11:03 //That's nice 11:04 Wb Scaryy 11:04 Thanks 11:04 OuO 11:04 Tarot cards? 11:05 Arabelle: What do you need, Your Majesty? 11:05 * Scaryreader12 makes a Rainbow Dash cake 11:06 // Mhm. I am very interested in Tarot. 11:06 // So I made a character who could use them. 11:06 And I just remembered a fairy tail character who uses Tarot cards 11:07 // Who? 11:07 Cana alberona 11:07 // Her cards are Tarot cards? ._. 11:07 Yup 11:08 /Oh 11:08 Pinkalina: Care if you bring me fruit slices for snack? Any fruit would do. 11:08 Arabelle: Your wish is my command, Your Majesty 11:09 // Cool. I never knew that .3. 11:09 //and another character in street fighters who uses Tarot cards 11:10 // Haah. Tarot cards are so cool 11:12 I forgot Gambit uses cards 11:12 Pinkalina: *leaves* 11:12 Arabelle: *does the queen's request 11:12 in a span of only 3 minutes 11:14 :3 11:14 * Scaryreader12 hops to Pinkgirl,bows 11:14 Loyal Scary. o3o 11:15 * Scaryreader12 nods :3 11:15 Arabelle: Here are the fruit slices you asked for, Your Majesty. 11:15 Q: Oh thank you, my loyal Arabelle. You did it very fast. 11:16 * Scaryreader12 wants carrot cake please ouo 11:17 * Scaryreader12 o^o 11:17 * CreepyInvestigator (Aurel) sits at a table out in the forest, shuffling his deck of cards before placing one on the table with the face up. "Hm... The Fool. A new start. A new journey that will soon begin." He'd place the card back in the deck and return to the idle shuffling of the cards. 11:17 * Scaryreader12 whimpers 11:18 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 11:21 Arabelle: It's my job to make sure all the tasks are to be done quickly. 11:21 Q: *smiles at her* 11:23 Arabelle: *mumbles to herself* Thank goodness she did not know 11:24 // One day I might do readings in chat .3. 11:24 // I have a deck of Tarot cards at home after all. 11:24 @Creepy /Dang 11:26 // Well I have to go... I will leave this here however. 11:26 See ya 11:26 // Death only has one card. Life has a whole deck. 11:27 Ohhh 11:31 ... 11:34 o/ 11:34 Pink 11:34 ? 11:35 * Scaryreader12 begs for carrot cake o^o 11:35 Wow. 11:35 Chat is KILL. 11:36 Hi DMBY! 11:36 * Pinkgirl234 glomps him 11:36 * Pinkgirl234 gives Scary a carrot cake 11:36 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou is glomped. 11:37 * Scaryreader12 "Miss Pink." 11:37 ? 11:37 * Scaryreader12 "Me wants carrot cakes pwease." 11:38 I just gave you one 11:39 * Scaryreader12 eats it "Thanks." :3 11:40 Hi, y'all. 11:40 Hi Dank Frebear 11:41 * Pinkgirl234 hugs im 11:41 * him 11:42 * Dark Fredbear hugs her back 11:43 * Scaryreader12 waves o3o 11:45 * Scaryreader12 hops to Fredbear :3 11:47 * Dark Fredbear is glomped 11:47 o/ 11:47 /me "Hi Fredbear." o3o 11:48 * Scaryreader12 "How are you?" :3 2015 10 19